Ma vie, Mon histoire
by Kitsune-Rox
Summary: Izuku Midoriya, ou Deku, le jour de se sa rentrée à Yuei découvre une jeune fille en sang devant le batiment, paniqué il cri attirant sur lui l'attention d'un professeur de Yuei qui décide d'amener la jeune fille à l'infirmerie. Quand elle se réveille ils font face à un mur de silence et de froideur.
1. Prologue

**MA VIE, MON HISTOIRE….ET MON POUVOIR**

 **Prologue**

une jeune fille d'environ 14 ans en sang était attaché sur une chaise en bois dans une salle au mur entièrement noirs, des larmes coulaient de ses yeux hétérochromes, sa peau normalement mate était d'une pâleur anormal, ses longs cheveux rouges sang était en pagailles tandis que sa bouche pulpeuse mais fine murmurait des paroles incompréhensibles.

Maman sauve moi, je t'en prie sauve moi… Ne s'arrêtait-elle de murmurer

Ta gueule la cobaye ! s'exclama un jeune homme aux cheveux gris en désordre et au corp maigre

Mais malgrés cela la jeune fille continuait de se murer dans ces marmonnements incésants.

Ce à quoi répondit le jeune homme par un coup de pied dans le ventre, qui fit cracher du sang à la jeune fille.

Shigaraki n'abimes pas la marchandise ! s'exclama un homme dont le corp se composait d'un étrange nuage noir.

Je fais ce que je veux ! répondit-il insolemment

Oui tu fais ce que tu veux quand tu veux, mais n'abîme juste pas la marchandise ! s'exclama l'homme

Je ne suis pas une marchandise ! Je suis AKIRA SHOKU ! s'écria-t-elle alors qu'une onde de choc faisait fondre ces chaines et que les hommes palissait à vue d'oeil.

Akira, vu que c'était comme ça qu'elle s'appelait, se leva et l'on pu entrevoir son corp ,vêtu que d'une simple chemise trop grande pour elle taché de sang qui s'arrêtait à mi cuisse, de belle et longues jambes, une poitrine bien développé pour son âge, sont visage fin et son mètre 52, bref, elle était à elle seule la définition du mot magnifique

Maman aide moi… vient m'aider ! s'exclama-t-elle en relançant une onde qui fit cette fois ci s'évanouir les deux hommes.

Loin de là un Izuku stressé réfléchissait dans son lit car demain il rentrait à Yuei.

—

Salut ! alors ça vous à plut ? Oui je sais c'est court mais ce n'est seulement le prologue je m'améliorerais, et soiyez indulgent c'est ma première fanfiction, j'en ai lu pas mal avant et je voulait en écrire une depuis longtemps, mais je voulait vraiment voir les différentes techniques d'écritures de différent auteur avant de me lancer dedans,bref, assez parler de moi parlons de la fanfic oui donc cette histoire parle de boku no hero academia parce que je n'en ai pas vue beaucoup et aussi parce que j'adore ce manga.

DONC ! merci d'avoir regardé et j'attend vos retours !


	2. Problèmes

MA VIE, MON HISTOIRE….ET MON POUVOIR

Chapitre 1

-Oka-san ! cria un adolescent aux cheveux verts

-…Oui ! s'écria une voix endormie

-Je suis prêt pour aller à Yuei ! s'exclama Izuku, puisque c'est lui

-Mais il n'est que 5 heure du matin Izuku !

Au même une jeune fille épuisée au cheveux rouge sang trainait dans les rues encore vide ses vêtement, enfin si l'on pouvait appellé une simple chemise trop grande « vêtement », tachés de sang les yeux vides, elle observait l'agitation qui commençait à naitre dans certaine maisons. Au bout d'un certain moment elle arriva devant un portail immense qui cachait

un bâtiment immense, puis, la fatigue, le stress, la peur et la colère l'ayant vaincut laissa échapper un soupir puis s'évanouit devant l'immense bâtiment.

Izuku était en route pour Yuei, il pensait y arriver à 7h, oui à 7h du matin alors qu'il commençait à 8:10, bon, Il avait paniqué et après que sa mère l'ait bien engueulé pour l'avoir réveillée si tôt et après avoir mangé et regardé la télé, tout en continuant d'être stressé, on est Izuku ou on ne l'est

pas, Il avait finalement quitté sa maison pour aller à Yuei.

Bon au moins j'arriverais premier ! se motiva-il

Mais quand il arriva vers son lycée il remarqua une forme immobile sur le sol devant Yuei et à ce qu'il pouvait voir, cette forme immobile qu'il devina être une jeune fille, était étalé dans une flaque de sang…attendez, **de SANG ?!**

-AH ! s'écria-t-il en se ruant sur la jeune fille attirant le regard de deux passants qui passaient par là dont un était un professeur de Yuei.

-Eh ! L'étudiant de Yuei ! s'écria ce dernier en avançant énergiquement vers Izuku

-Oui Monsieur ? s'écria-t-il paniqué

-La connais-tu ? demanda-t-il en soulevant la jeune fille

-N..non balbutia-il

-Bon,dit-il en soulevant le corp inconscient de la jeune fille, suis-moi

\- O…Oui monsieur !

-Et arrête de crier s'il te plait.

-Oui monsieur.

-Bien, nous allons aller à l'infirmerie de Yuei dit-il en avançant vers le bâtiment

Oui monsieur dit-il en le suivant, mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! pensa-t-il Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé, j'arrivais à Yuei et là j'ai vue une jeune fille, assez belle d'ailleurs… **NON MAIS A QUOI JE PENSE !?** bref reprenons notre calme, j'arrivais devant Yuei quand…

-Eh gamin, on est arrivés, le coupa-t-il

-Oui monsieur !

-Arrête de crier, répéta-t-il

-Oui monsieur, répéta Izuku plus calmement

-Attends moi ici, je vais voir Recovery Girl, dit-il en entrant dans l'infirmerie

-Il hocha la tête avant de s'asseoir devant l'infirmerie.

… **..**

-Bonjour Recovery Girl, commença-t-il de sa voix trainante

-Bonjour Aizawa comm-

Sa voix se coupa quand elle vit le corp ensanglanté qu'il tenait dans les bras.

-Mais qui est-ce ?! s'écria-t-elle en se précipitant vers Aizawa, vu qu'il s'appeller comme ça. Où l'as-tu trouvé ?! se récria-t-elle en prenant le corp bien plus grand que le sien dans les bras;

-Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai trouvé, en vrai, c'est un élève qui l'a « trouvé » et a paniqué et à crié attirant mon attention.

-Bien, je vais l'occulter, en attendant sort de mon infirmerie. reprit-elle plus calmement.

-OK. lança-til lassé **(mais merde ! pourquoi il est lassé ?!)** en fermant la porte de l'infirmerie tandis que Recovery Girl commençait à l'occulter

… **...**

-Bon gamin, maintenant qu'il est 7h30, énonça-t-il en regardant la pendule, je pense que tu peux aller attendre en classe, je pense que les premiers élèves vont bientôt arrivés…Oh, et appelle moi Mr Aizawa, rajouta-t-il de sa voix lassé.

-Oui, monsieur Aizawa.

… **...**

Le reste de sa journée se passa plutôt bien, en oubliant Katsuki biensûr, il revit la fille qu'il avait sauvé à l'éxamen d'entré euh… Ochako Uraraka s'il ne se trompait pas, cela n'empêche qu'il repensa toute la journée à la jeune fille qu'il avait retrouvé en sang, mais, n'était-ce pas normal ?

C'est d'ailleurs en se posant cette question qu'il rentra chez lui bien préoccupé malgrès lui à cette étrange histoire…

…

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours qu'il n'arrivait plus à sortir cette **putain** d'histoire de la tête !

Bon, désolé des vulgarités, mais bon, même en cours il avait encore cette histoire qui lui trottinait dans la tête… Non mais vraiment, il n'arrivait pas à se le sortir de la tête !

C'est ainsi que pendant qu'il rageait sur sa feuille un professeur toqua à la porte…

-Bonjour, dit -il sobrement tandis que les élèves levez un sourcil intrigué devant la petite taille du professeur, est-ce que monsieur Midoriya est-il présent demanda-t-il alors que les élèves se retournaient tous en direction de izuku.

-O…Oui, monsieur, balbutia-t-il alors que sa voix laissait transpirer du stresse, Mais qu'ai-je fait ?! se demanda-t-il intérieurement.

-Mme Recovery Girl voudrait vous voir, énonça-t-il alors que tout le monde se figeait de surprise… **MAIS POURQUOI RECOVERY GIRL VOULAIT LE VOIR ?!**

-Euh… j'arrive monsieur, répondit-il en se levant.

… **..**

-Bien, je te laisse aller voir Mme Recovery Girl, lâcha-t-il devant l'infirmerie.

-Merci, monsieur. répondit il sobrement en entrant sous l'oeil attentif du mini ours.

Mais bien bien sûr avec la chance qu'il avait, il entra pile au moment où la jeune fille se changeait.

Il se retrouva donc tout rouge en tournant vite alors que la fille finissait de mettre son T-shirt impassible.

-Pa…Pardon ! balbutia-t-il incroyablement géné

-…, fut la seule réponse qu'il obtenue

Se fut donc dans un silence plus que gênant pour Izuku mais qui ne faisaient visiblement rien à la jeune fille qu'ils attendirent Recovery Girl qui était entre temps cherché Aizawa.

-Oh ! Mr Midoriya vous êtes arrivé ! lança-t-telle alors qu'elle entrait en compagnie d'Aizawa dans l'infirmerie.

-Bonjour Madame, Mr Aizawa, répondit-il à l'encontre des deux enseignants.

-Bonjour gamin, répondit de sa voix lassé Aizawa en observant discrètement la jeune fille totalement impassible.

-Oui, bon, si je vous ai réunit c'est parce que Mr Aizawa m'a dit que c'est vous qui avait retrouvé cette jeune fille, Izuku répondit d'un simple hochement de tête géné (On c'est pas pourquoi, C'est iZuku quoi), elle c'est réveillé il y a environ 1 heure mais se mure dans le silence et l'impassibilité, dit-elle d'une voix plus basse pour que seulement Aizawa et Izuku entendent ce qu'elle disait et non la jeune fille assise sur un lit de l'infirmerie, Donc je me disait continua-t-elle que peut-être elle voudra plus répondre à vos questions, termina-t-elle, deux hochement de tête lui firent comprendre qu'ils étaient d'accord avec elle.

Ce fut donc Aizawa et son tact légendaire qui se lança le premier, mais se frappa à un mur de silence.

-Euh…Bonjour, commença Izuku peu confiant

…

-Je m'appelle Midoriya Izuku et toi ? toujours peu confiant

…

-Abandonnant déjà se fut donc avec un regard désolé qu'il commença à se tourner vers les deux professeurs

-Es-tu celui qui m'a trouvé ? demanda une voix étrangement froide qui fit frissonner d'intégralité des personnes présentes dans l'infirmerie.

-Euh…Oui, balbutia Izuku étonnait qu'elle lui réponde

-Bien, reprit-elle toujours aussi froidement relançant un frisson collectif, je m'appelle Akira Shoku, lança-t-elle alors que Aizawa et Recovery Girl palissait à vue d'oeil et que Izuku restait surpris de l'attitude des deux professeurs

 **Mais qui était-elle vraiment pour que ces professeurs aient cette réaction ?**


End file.
